bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Tricked n' Tuned: West Coast Streets/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już pięćdziesiątym trzecim odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Po krótkiej przerwie powracamy do gier z kategorii chujowe podróbki Undergrounda. Dzisiaj jednak zmierzę z prawdziwym chujowstem, zatwardzieniem elektronicznej rozgrywki. Przygotujcie się, bo to co za chwilę zobaczycie zmieni wasze zdanie o podróbkach NFS-a. Zapraszam do oglądania. Gra tricked and tuned West Coast streets została stworzona dwudziestego piątego lutego 2006 roku przez kanopi games, a wydana przez brałn media serwices. Produkcja nie została wydana w Polsce, a znalezienie jakiego kolwiek egzemplarza do kupienia jest niemożliwe. Czyżby ta gra była aż tak chujowa? Zaraz się przekonamy. Po wyświetleniu log geniuszy odpowiedzialnych za tego gniota ukazuje nam się obskurne meni ze stylem próbującym przypominać atmosferę nielegalnych wyścigów. Próbującym to słowo kluczowe. Opcji jest tutaj jak na lekarstwo. Oczywiście, mamy standartowe ustawienia dźwięku, obrazu i sterowania, ale działają one na opak, albo wcale. Zmiana głośności nie działa w wyścigach, nie można zapisać zmienionych ustawień klawiszy, a jakakolwiek zmiana rozdzielczości powoduje wysypanie do pulpitu. Ale to dopiero początek męki. Jak już na początku wspomniałem TNT jest wręcz kalką Undergronda. Naszym głównym celem jest pokonanie wszystkich gangów poprzez ściganie się. Oczywiście, nie mamy absolutnie żadnych wyjaśnień odnośnie motywu bohatera, miejsca akcji oraz samego bohatera. Twórcy nie pokusili się nawet o skrawek tekstu mówiącego o co tu kurwa chodzi. Chyba nie jesteście zdziwieni. Pierwszym gwoździem do trumny gry są samochody. Nie dość, że wszystkie te wozy wyglądają wręcz identycznie, to jeszcze twórcy nie pokusili się o nazwanie tych cudeniek, ani nawet napisanie specyfikacji z dupy. Zresztą, wybór kloca w kształcie pojazdu nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia, bo każdym jeździ się tak samo. Większego chodzenia po najmniejszej linii oporu dawno nie widziałem. Podczas pokonywania wroga mamy 4 konkurencje: dwa identyczne wyścigi po torze z trzema przeciwnikami, wyścig z bossem gangu oraz tak zwany stant. Opowiemy sobie głównie o tym ostatni, gdyż to najbardziej frustrujący tryb gry jaki ostatnio widziałem. Bo nie dość, że same poziomy są niesamowicie absurdalne, to jeszcze twórcy postawili skrajnie wyśrubowane limity czasowe. A wszystko to w połączeniu z okropnym modelem jazdy powoduje ogromną kurwicę. No właśnie, model jazdy. Jest on całkowicie spierdolony. Pojazdy mają taką przyczepność, że wręcz kleją się po nawierzchni, a wchodzenie w zakręty jest zbyt łatwe i szybkie. Często miałem wrażenie, że akcja dzieje się na innej planecie aniżeli na Ziemi. Fizyka też pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Bryki robią rozmaite fikołki i akrobacje na torze, a po zaliczeniu uderzenia z chociażby lampą, nasz wehikuł przewraca się do góry kołami. Absolutnie brak jakiejkolwiek frajdy z jazdy! Tory także wołają o pomstę do nieba. Nie dość że jest ich tylko 4, to jeszcze wszystkie one ssą srakę przez słomkę. Autostrada jest zbyt krótka i nie wymaga używania mózgu, miasto i ścieki są wypełnione zakrętami, a wypizdów wielki, wygląda jak gówno . Poziomy są tak prostackie, że hiperaktywny chomik popierdalający po klawiaturze przeszedłby je z palcem w dupie. Skoro ta gra jest takim klonem Undergrounda, to jak przedstawia się tuning? Zapytacie. Dokładnie tak samo jak sama reszta tej gównianej gry. Oprócz możliwości zakupu nic nie dających podzespołów do naszych wozów mamy też zmianę wyglądu wozu. Oprócz zmiany felg, koloru samochodu i neonu nie uświadczymy tutaj niczego ciekawego. Zamiast tego mamy " system kamer, który pozwala nam zmienianie widoku podczas jazdy. Nie przesłyszeliście się, gdy nie wykupimy tej części będziemy musieli się męczyć z beznadziejną kamerą zasłaniającą pół obrazu. A, byłbym zapomniał o pierdolonych, uchwytach na kubki. Tak jest, uchwyty na kubki, jako części w opcjach tunigu. Czy ich do reszty pojebało? Oprawa także prezentuje się biednie. Grafika już w czasach gdy została wydana szokowała swoją brzydotą. Modele, tekstury, efekty, wszystko przypomina strasznie produkcje z końca lat 90. Nie lepiej jest z oprawą dźwiękową. Silnik przypomina przytłumiony mikser, a muzyka powoduje bóle głowy. Gdy podczas przechodzenia tego gniota myślałem, że nie będę miał chociaż odrobiny wyzwania, nagle, coś wtargnęło. Nie była to nowa trudna trasa, ani sztuczna inteligencja która byłaby wyższa od spleśniałego twarogu. Była to tragiczna stabilność. To prawdopodobnie najbardziej wysypująca się gra w jaką kiedykolwiek grałem. Gra po przejściu dwóch maksimum trzech tras od razu wypierdala do pulpitu. A jeśli jakimś cudem gra będzie nadal funkcjonować, to na pewno przeszkodzi wam albo blue sceein, albo zapętlenie etapu. Zabawa po uszy, w gównie. Podsumowując, dzieło kanopi games to gówno wybitne. Panowie spieprzyli dokumentalnie wszystko. Nie znalazłem ani jednej dobrej strony tego programu. Wolałbym zjeść swoje gówno, wyrzygać je i zjeść nowopowstałą substancję niż grać w ten stos sraki. Trzymajcie się od tej gry z daleka! A teraz, czas na oceny.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2012) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 5) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe)